Swan
by Megnove
Summary: Storia di compleanno. Da quando l'ho scritta la mia idea dei personaggi è cambiata un pochino, mi accorgo ora rileggendola... ma non per quello che conta.


**Swan**

**_È primavera sui monti.  
I fiori illuminano il prato.  
Tutti sono felici al villaggio.  
Al palazzo gli ospiti danzano.  
È il compleanno del Principe._**

–Ah, vedrai, vedrai, mia cara… non ho tema di dire che questo sarà uno spettacolo eccezionale! Mi ringrazierai di avertici portato!– esclamò il grassone in abito color tuorlo d'uovo, un orologio vistosissimo nel taschino, cadendo elegantemente e rumorosamente nella sua poltrona.  
La donna, molto più giovane di lui e non del tutto a suo agio, si accomodò in modo più riservato stringendosi nello scialle di seta come per mantenere le distanze. –Sarà… non ho mai amato molto le serate mondane…  
–Ah, ma questa non potevi perdertela! È un'occasione irripetibile… si tratta della più famosa _étoile_ contesa dai teatri della capitale e di decine di paesi! È misteriosa quanto brava… si esibisce solo poche volte in un anno, e per questo i biglietti dei suoi spettacoli costano tanto…  
–Vedo– rispose lei a labbra semichiuse, studiando il programma.  
–Ha curato lei di persona anche la coreografia… si preannuncia una serata da intenditori!– L'uomo si fregò le mani allegramente. –Pubblico selezionato e sceltissimo… critici, giornalisti, artisti da tutto il mondo… non c'è nessuno che non appartenga alla _créme de la créme_!  
–A parte te e me, vuoi dire?  
Una risata soffocata venne da una fila davanti. Il grassone si voltò indignato a fulminare il giovanotto sfrontato che si era permesso di origliare una battuta che lo metteva così in ridicolo. –A quanto pare il pubblico non è poi così selezionato– sbuffò aggiustandosi la giacca. –Cominciano a far entrare tutti. Si sta veramente cadendo in basso. Guarda com'è vestito… roba dozzinale… sicuramente qualche cafone che ha voluto dimostrare di avere qualche soldo venendo a uno spettacolo al di sopra del suo livello…  
Vari richiami stizziti al silenzio, della sua accompagnatrice e di altri tutt'intorno, lo strapparono ai suoi mugugni sdegnati facendolo imporporare. Era stata già data la seconda chiamata di silenzio in sala. Le luci si stavano abbassando.

**_Il Principe deve scegliersi una sposa.  
È troppo tempo che il regno lo richiede.  
Sua madre lo rimprovera della sua spensieratezza,  
Della sua troppa familiarità coi sudditi.  
Lui non se ne cura, danza con gli amici,  
Accorda un ballo anche alle contadinelle.  
Ma perché il suo cuore è così malinconico?  
Lascia gli ospiti, si apparta verso il bosco.  
Lo attira lo splendore dell'acqua al chiaro di luna._**__

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIN  
«Pronto?»  
«Allo, petite».  
«…Nii–San…»  
«Oh, NO! Non chiamarmi sempre così! Ti sei talmente abituata a parlare in quella lingua che certe volte non ti riconosco…»  
«Scusa». Una risata cristallina. «È l'abitudine… ormai mi viene spontaneo… può essere che lo faccia anche un po' per farti arrabbiare…»  
«…Scherzi, vero?»  
«Sono tanto felice di sentirti… erano mesi che non chiamavi… come stai?…»  
«Mi dispiace. Lo so, non mi sono più fatto vivo. È che… volevo sapere di te. Se stai bene… e poi…»  
«Poi?»  
«Farti gli auguri. Sai che è difficile che salti un anno».  
«…Sì. Lo so».

«Grazie».

_**Com'è bella e azzurra la notte stellata sul lago!  
E come sono improvvisi, miracolosi gli uccelli bianchi!  
Come un sogno che non pensava neanche di aver mai sognato.  
Il loro volo non fa rumore. Le piume toccano l'acqua.  
Cerchi lenti si diffondono intorno alle forme volteggianti.  
E d'improvviso le ali sono braccia flessuose, le penne vesti.  
Girano lente sul lago. E tra tutte lei è la più bella.**_

–Eccola!…  
La voce dell'uomo si strozzò per l'emozione somigliando quasi a quella di un porcello scannato mentre si drizzava sulla sedia. –È bellissima, vero? Oltre ad avere un simile talento… Incredibile che sia diventata maestra a un'età così giovane… o così famosa.– Per poco non sbavava. La donna lo guardò con un lieve fastidio e si concentrò sul palcoscenico. Effettivamente doveva ammettere che aveva ragione. La figura aggraziata illuminava la scena. Sembrava volare davvero, concentrava su di sé tutti gli sguardi senza il minimo sforzo. Aveva qualcosa di quasi immateriale, come se fosse senza peso. Suo malgrado, nonostante non fosse stata entusiasta all'idea di assistere a quel tipo di spettacolo, si ritrovò a fissare i volteggi rapita.  
Il costume dei cigni aveva qualcosa di strano. Non era il classico tutù. Somigliava a un abito da sera lungo, a balze, a merletti, che dava ancor più l'idea delle penne candide, dello scivolare sulla superficie del lago, ma grandi spacchi ai lati permettevano di muoversi liberamente e lasciavano vedere tute attillate al di sotto. Sul corpetto della principessa spiccavano grandi decorazioni simili a medaglie. Stava per chiedere al suo compagno se anche i costumi erano stati fatti su indicazioni della coreografa, ma non le andava di dare di nuovo la stura ai suoi sproloqui mentre guardava la scena con quell'espressione ebete… e non avrebbe staccato gli occhi per niente al mondo nel momento in cui la principessa si accorgeva della presenza del principe…  
Anche se, come per un presentimento, per un attimo il suo sguardo fu calamitato di lato. Dove sedeva il ragazzo che aveva riso prima. Anche nella penombra riusciva a scorgere quanto fosse attraente il suo viso. E anche in un buio assoluto sarebbe spiccato lo sguardo intenso con cui fissava il palcoscenico.

**_Chi sei, splendida creatura? Da che meraviglia sei uscita?  
Da quale cielo per riempire un vuoto che non sapevo di avere?  
Ma lei è prigioniera. Tutte lo sono. Di un male senza amore.  
Di un male che le riduce alla forma che più gli aggrada.  
Solo un amore puro e senza macchia potrà salvarla,  
Restituirla alla forma umana, ridarle la gioia.  
L'ha forse trovato? Io so solo che nessuno è come te,  
Nessuno esiste oltre a te in questa notte in cui inizia la vita.  
Insieme scivoliamo sull'acqua, sulla terra, nella luce.  
E i rami della foresta si chiudono su di noi._**__

«So che hai lo spettacolo, stasera. In bocca al lupo. Avrei voluto venire…»  
«Non preoccuparti. E tu? È successo niente di nuovo?»  
«Ehm… veramente…» Un silenzio imbarazzato. «Mi sono fidanzato…»  
«Davvero! Come si chiama? La conosco?»  
«Ti ricordi… di Claudette?»  
«Claudette? Certo! Abbiamo fatto le medie insieme… le piacevi già allora… come sono felice per voi due! Cosa dice maman? Quando è successo?»  
Nuovo imbarazzo. «Sono già un paio di mesi… ma, be'… non sapevo se dirtelo…»  
«Perché non avresti dovuto dirmelo, sciocco?»  
«Non sapevo se ti avrebbe fatto piacere. Forse è un po' infantile, ma mi ricordo… di quando eravamo piccoli e tu… dicevi di essere la mia fidanzatina».  
«…Non siamo più piccoli, ora».  
«Lo so. Ma io ne ho sempre un bel ricordo…»

«…e mi manchi».

_**Amore, addio. L'alba tinge di bianco e di azzurro il cielo.  
Ricorda la tua promessa. Ricordati di me.  
Appena mi lascerai il mostro tornerà a prendermi.  
Guardati dai suoi inganni. Non vivrò se non torni.**_

–Non è MAGNIFICO?  
–Sì… hai ragione. Ti ringrazio davvero di aver insistito. È strano… era così… etereo… ma al tempo stesso concreto, angoscioso… reale… come se mi stesse accadendo davvero.  
–Angoscioso? Suvvia, mia cara!– Asciugandosi il copioso sudore, l'uomo diede in una risata chioccia. –Come se una creatura così leggiadra potesse conoscere l'angoscia! Senza offesa per te, naturalmente… Sicuramente non avrà vissuto un solo istante di dolore in vita sua…  
Una nuova risata sommessa. E un nuovo sguardo iracondo. –Qualcosa da dire, giovanotto?– chiese l'intenditore piccato.  
–Io? No, no. Le sarà parso.  
–Bene, sarà meglio.– Decisamente non gli piaceva l'aspetto di quel tipo o il modo disinvolto in cui stava seduto. Ancor più ora che si era accorto che la sua compagna sembrava trovarlo simpatico. Ora che si erano riaccese le luci per l'intervallo, notò per la prima volta il gran mazzo di fiori posato sul sedile vuoto accanto a lui. –Oh oh, e quelli non saranno per caso per la nostra stella? Non starà pensando di offrirglieli dopo lo spettacolo?  
–In effetti lo stavo proprio pensando.  
–Ah ah ah… ci sbatterà il muso, mio caro ragazzo! Lei non sa che a nessuno è consentito l'accesso al camerino di _Mademoiselle_! Neanche ai fotografi dei giornali più importanti! La sbatteranno fuori!  
–Correrò il rischio.  
–No, davvero? E io che quasi speravo di poterla conoscere…– disse la donna, quasi dimenticata nel calore della discussione, con tono di rammarico.  
–Purtroppo, mia cara. Sono stato a moltissime delle sue esibizioni… ma la regola è ferrea. Non fanno eccezioni per nessuno. È un altro elemento del suo mistero. Ora, nel secondo tempo… arrivano le scene veramente interessanti… cercherò di descriverti la trama…  
–Non serve…– esclamò, disturbata. Ma tanto valeva parlare al muro. Non la ascoltava nemmeno.

**_Il salone è grande. Sono calde le luci al castello.  
Sono allegre le risa e le chiacchiere dei danzatori.  
Ma per lui è troppo grande, troppo freddo e vuoto.  
Sfilano una a una al ritmo di mille musiche  
Le più belle fanciulle del mondo, cercando di conquistarlo.  
Ma il Principe non le guarda. Non vuole nessuna di loro._**__

«Ascolta… ne abbiamo già parlato…»  
«Proprio non pensi mai di tornare a casa? Non senti la nostra mancanza?»  
«Certo. Ma…»  
«A noi non importa. Davvero».  
«Lo so».  
«Tu… non sei fatta per quella vita… non importa cosa possono averti…»  
«Non è quello che mi hanno fatto… o come sono di fuori. È come sono io. Dentro».  
«Quelle persone… sono gentili con te?»  
«Mi sono tutti cari quanto lo sei tu». Sorriso involontario. «O quasi».  
«Già… a parte…» Un sospiro. Un lungo silenzio.

«…Lui… ti tratta bene?»

_**Se solo lei venisse. Ma stasera non verrà.  
E allora che senso ha questa festa e questa gioia?  
Invece, a un tratto le porte si aprono. Squillano le trombe.  
L'ospite non invitata, la più importante, è arrivata.  
Scortata da un valletto tutto vestito di nero,  
Compare la dama in nero, la più bella di tutte.**_

–Ecco, vedi cara, ora _Mademoiselle_ ritorna in scena, ma interpretando un altro personaggio. Il valletto è in realtà lo stregone che tiene prigioniere la principessa e le sue compagne, e che cercherà di ingannare il principe per farlo venire meno alla sua promessa. Ha trasformato la propria figlia a somiglianza di lei come tranello, e…  
Tutti quelli seduti intorno erano infastiditi dal mormorio. Era decisamente imbarazzata. E oltretutto quel commento era inutile. Conosceva benissimo la trama. Ma a questo punto il fine conoscitore ammutolì girandosi di nuovo verso il palcoscenico. A interpretare il cigno nero non era la protagonista. Era una ballerina con indosso una parrucca, che le somigliava un po' ma niente di più. Solo l'abito era identico, tranne che nel colore. Cercava di ripetere gli stessi passi di danza della principessa, ma l'effetto era completamente diverso. L'impressione era di vedere una brutta copia che nessuno avrebbe potuto scambiare per l'originale.  
E infatti il principe non ci casca. L'ingannatrice cerca di travolgerlo in un ballo passionale, ma lui dopo pochi passi la respinge sdegnosamente, e lei si getta a terra oltraggiata. Contemporaneamente, un raggio di luce lunare spalanca la finestra e appare la vera protagonista, verso cui subito l'innamorato si slancia sotto lo sguardo furioso dello stregone paralizzato. Il _pas–de–deux_ fu eseguito in modo completamente diverso rispetto al previsto. A quanto pareva la coreografa aveva apportato delle modifiche anche alla trama!  
Gli applausi del pubblico sorpreso scattarono sconvenientemente prima che l'atto fosse finito, tra lo sdegno del grassone. Il giovane nella fila davanti sembrava battere le mani più forte di tutti, entusiasta. –Cafone– ripeté l'uomo in un sibilo. –E anche maleducato. Non vuole altro che mettersi in mostra…  
–No, ti sbagli…– rispose la donna con aria riflessiva, mentre era sempre più convinta di riconoscere quella faccia.  
Il potere dello stregone sulla principessa è stato sconfitto, nell'istante in cui il principe ha giurato amore a lei e a nessun'altra. Ma gli resta un altro potere. Tiene ancora prigioniere le compagne di lei. Con un ghigno satanico, le mostra rinchiuse e piangenti ai due innamorati, e scompare nelle tenebre insieme a sua figlia con la minaccia di vendicarsi per quanto gli è stato sottratto causando la loro morte. Potranno essere felici sapendo questo? No, non potranno. Il principe sguaina la spada, giurando che prima che sia finita quella notte avrà il cuore nero di colui che ha causato tanta sofferenza. E si getta al suo inseguimento. La principessa lo segue.

**_Non può negare l'amore. Non può sconfiggere l'amore.  
Ma il male può farlo soffrire. Può spingerlo al sacrificio.  
L'amore che non crede, l'amore che non si sacrifica  
Nega se stesso. Ma può sacrificarsi, e rinascere?_**__

«Lui è tutto per me». Le parole cadono dolcemente, lentamente, a una a una. «È la mia vita. E io sono la sua».  
«Siete così diversi… io non capisco…»  
«Non crederlo». Una pausa. «Tu… mi vedi solo come mi hai sempre vista… com'ero con te… ma io non sono solo questo. Non più. Sono cresciuta… non vuol dire che sia cambiata tanto… solo che ho più forza, ora. Credimi».  
«Scusami… ma… non riesco a pensare a te in quel modo… a te che…»  
«Eppure lo faccio. Per me stessa… e per le persone che amo…»  
«È in questo senso che non siete diversi?…»  
«Mi vuole bene. Più che a se stesso. Farebbe di tutto perché non mi capitasse qualcosa di male. In questo… somiglia a TE. Ma una differenza ce l'abbiamo». Un sorriso. «Io troverei la forza di morire per lui. Lui ha trovato la forza… di non morire… per me».  
«Non capisco bene… non credo… che riuscirò mai a capirlo…»  
«Non è che ti dà solo fastidio… che ci sia qualcun altro a proteggermi ora?»

_**La luna è velata stanotte. Le ombre del bosco si allungano.  
Stride spaventosa la civetta. Le acque s'intorbidano.  
Sul lago minaccia tempesta. Il dolore è nell'aria  
Come nel cuore di chi vaga sperduto. È cattivo presagio  
Di fine e di tormento, di separazione e di lutto.**_

Il quarto atto del balletto era stato completamente modificato. Soli sulle rive del lago, il principe e la principessa cercano il loro nemico senza trovarne traccia. A volte visioni da incubo si parano sulla loro strada, ma quando la spada affonda si rivelano soltanto fantasmi beffardi. Lei si abbandona a tutto il dolore e alla malinconia per il pericolo in cui ha messo le sue compagne. Lui cerca di consolarla. Al chiaro di luna, si lasciano andare ad una lunga danza romantica, che sta per culminare in un purissimo bacio.  
In quel momento, con uno scoppio di tuono, lo stregone fa la sua comparsa, affiancato dalla figlia offesa. Mostra le sue prigioniere, e pone la sua condizione. La lama nera cala tra i due. Se si separeranno e non si rivedranno mai più, saranno liberate. Se non accetteranno, le attende la morte. Costretti a scegliere tra la propria felicità e la vita di altri, cosa faranno questi amanti? Ma l'esitazione non dura che un attimo. Le spade s'incrociano. Il principe ha scelto una strada diversa. Salvare tutti, distruggendo questo male.  
La donna elegante sentì nel silenzio un respiro ansioso, trattenuto, rapido da un punto indefinito della platea. Ebbe la sensazione di non aver bisogno di guardare per sapere a chi appartenesse. Ma la sua attenzione fu di nuovo distratta dalla novità più inaudita di tutte, che strappò al teatro un'esclamazione generale di sorpresa. Il cigno nero si era gettato a sua volta a spada tratta sulla principessa. E lei si difendeva. Lottava al fianco del suo amato.  
I due scontri paralleli riempirono il palcoscenico, mentre sullo sfondo il coro dei cigni trepidava come sbattuto da un mare in tempesta. La pioggia prese a cadere. Le onde del lago iniziarono a gonfiarsi invadendo la scena. Finalmente la perfida donna cadde, inciampando e infilzandosi sulla sua stessa spada, scomparendo in una nube di fumo. Subito la principessa fu al fianco del principe contro il nemico. Insieme le loro mani si posarono sull'elsa, guidando i colpi. L'acqua si alzò. Gli alberi parvero avvicinarsi sempre più chiudendo la visuale agli spettatori. Infine i duellanti furono sommersi, circondati, mentre i cigni impauriti volavano via in stormo. Scomparvero come se si chiudesse il sipario davanti a tutti, mentre un altro terribile colpo di tuono e un lampo incendiavano tutto.  
Poi, silenzio.  
Scoprirono di essersi tutti sollevati a metà sulle sedie, spaventati, spiazzati, come se la scena fosse accaduta davvero. Non avrebbero mai pensato che un'opera così nota potesse far loro un effetto del genere. Si erano sentiti davvero nel bosco a trepidare per la sorte dei personaggi. Ora tutto era immerso nel buio. Si sarebbe potuto sentire il battito del cuore di ognuno.  
Poi un singolo raggio… un singolo riflettore… illumina il centro della scena. Rivelando il principe e la principessa salvi, abbracciati. Restano immobili per molto tempo, a occhi chiusi. Poi lentamente si staccano, guardandosi increduli negli occhi, come dovendosi rendere conto di essere ancora vivi. E di aver vinto. Mentre la musica sale si alzano in piedi. La luce si allarga rivelando il lago e la foresta avvolti da un abbacinante plenilunio stellato. E alla danza di gioia dei due giovani fanno eco le fanciulle apparse da ogni parte, festanti, non più cigni, libere finalmente dalla maledizione. Dal castello, lontano, si alza uno spettacolo fantastico di fuochi d'artificio che fanno corona all'ultimo accordo finale, solenne, fortissimo che si abbassa in un sussurro mentre cala pian piano il sipario sul sogno d'amore coronato.  
Fine.

**_Non può negare l'amore. Non può sconfiggere l'amore.  
Può illudersi di vincere. Non può vincere. Non può spezzarlo.  
Dal proprio dolore rinasce più spaventoso di prima.  
Più forte e più terribile. Più grandezza, e più vita.  
Nel profondo inferno o nel cielo lucente,  
Non temerò nulla finché tu resti con me._**__

«Io… forse… sai…»  
«Sì?»  
«Non mi sono mai perdonato… di non essere riuscito a proteggerti quando avrei dovuto».  
«Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi».  
«Non è stato abbastanza. E se non fosse per questo…»  
«Non darti colpe. Forse mi avresti risparmiato molto dolore. Ma mi avresti anche risparmiato la più grande gioia della mia vita. Forse era destino che dovesse andare così. E ti ringrazio di averci provato».  
«Io…»

«…spero che lui riesca sempre a proteggerti… meglio di quanto io abbia potuto fare».  
«Perché non venite a trovarci, tu e la tua fidanzata? Conosceresti meglio tutti. Loro sarebbero felici di vederti. E potresti scoprire… che lui ti piace più di quel che pensi».  
Una risatina nervosa. «Perché no? Qualche volta…»  
«Se può consolarti…»

«Resterai sempre il mio primo fidanzato».  
«Mi sento così lontano… da te… dalla tua nuova vita».  
«Non lo sei. Sei nel mio cuore. Siete tutti nel mio cuore. Sempre».  
«Allora… au revoir, cherie… ti penserò tanto stasera. E ogni giorno».  
«Anch'io. Salutami tanto maman… e papa… e Claudette…»  
«Je t'aime beaucoup».  
CLICK

_**Il regno è in festa. Il cielo è pacificato.  
Le amate scomparse sono ritornate.  
La prova è superata. Il male ha lasciato il cuore dell'uomo.  
Nei cuori di tutti ci sia soltanto gioia.  
Il Principe ha trovato la sua sposa.**_

–Stupendo! Meraviglioso! Sublime!– Il ciccione non la finiva più di applaudire, dimentico dei suoi stessi rabbuffi di poco prima. –Ah… ogni volta è un'emozione diversa… anche se devo dire che mi aspettavo tutto ma non questo!  
–Nonostante i cambiamenti, lo spirito originale c'era tutto… anche il finale… eppure è stato qualcosa di molto personale, al tempo stesso… come se si fosse voluto trasmettere un messaggio. Almeno io ho sentito questo. È stato così intenso…  
–Audace, cara, senza dubbio audace. Ma possiamo perdonare a una grande interprete di essere un po' femminista. Bene… dove vuoi andare a mangiare ora?  
Mentre lei stava per rispondere, notarono nel chiacchiericcio della sala che si stava svuotando il giovane che dopo aver fissato a lungo davanti a sé si era alzato e imbracciando i fiori si stava dirigendo a passo sicuro verso l'entrata dei camerini.  
–Ha!– esclamò l'uomo con un colpo di tosse, come parlando ad alta voce da solo. –Vedo che qualcuno non dà retta agli avvertimenti… peggio per lui! Farà una pessima figura!  
–Forse sì e forse no– replicò lui serenamente senza neanche darsi la pena di voltarsi a guardarlo.  
–Impertinente…– mugugnò. –Io lo dico per il suo bene! Tutti quelli CHE CONTANO sanno che _Mademoiselle_ è fidanzata… con un famoso campione di Formula Uno! Ed è impossibile che apprezzi altre visite!  
–Pazienza– fu la laconica risposta. Davanti alla porticina bianca stazionavano due grossissimi buttafuori dagli occhiali scuri. Il ragazzo si fermò per un attimo a conversare sottovoce con uno di loro. E mentre il grassone deliziato si stava già preparando a godersi la scena del bel calcio nel sedere che gli sarebbe toccato, con un cenno amichevole quello si spostò aprendogli la porta. Che lui varcò con i fiori in spalla restituendo il cenno, e che fu subito richiusa alle sue spalle.  
La bocca del tipo si sarebbe potuta usare come metro per misurare la distanza dalla sua mascella alle ginocchia. –Cosa… come… che…  
–A quanto pare sul fidanzato di _Mademoiselle_ qualcuno ne sapeva più di te– sorrise la sua accompagnatrice. –Era un po' che cercavo di fartelo capire. Forza, vediamo di andare a cena… anche se ho l'impressione che questa serata sarà migliore per qualcun altro che per noi.

**_Nel più grande dei dolori e nelle più gioiose vittorie,  
Io non soffrirò mai più se tu sarai con me._**__

24/01/2007  
Joyeux Anniversaire


End file.
